For Is He Not of the Children of Luthien
by Elessar's Daughter
Summary: In the early Fourth Age, Elboron learns a lesson about duty from two very different adventures with Eldarion. Revised version of my February Teitho entry.


_None of this belongs to me; it's all Tolkien's._

There were people everywhere. Not that Elboron wasn't used to being in a crowd, but it was making it hard for him to move, let alone to get to his destination. He was not gaining much ground. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder to try find out how his friend was faring. Elboron sighed - Eldarion was about ten yards behind him and looking very annoyed.

To say the least their progress had been rather slow. Elboron had assumed that Eldarion would be excellent in maneuvering through large crowds, having lived all his life in Minas Tirith. This was sadly not the case. Eldarion had looked slightly nervous as soon as they had reached the main street, but Elboron had attributed this to anticipation of their destination. It had then occurred to him Eldarion was probably not accustomed to country fairs.

At first they had acted like they were they were home, behaving in a somewhat dignified fashion, but they made next to no progress. Soon they were behaving like two ordinary boys on their way to market. They had to make up for lost time.

By the time they reached the part of town that they were heading to, they were both out of breath. Both boys hurried over to a man who was holding a long list of names.

'We would like to participate in the contest,' panted Elboron. 'If that is alright,' he added lamely, seeing the man's scowl.

'Names,' said the man curtly. His frown did not fade.

'Boromir and Beren,' answered Eldarion, maybe a little too quickly. Elboron smiled at him gratefully.

'Can't your friend speak for himself,' said the official irritably, 'which one of you is Beren and which one of you Boromir?'

'Sorry, I am Boromir,' said Elboron. He grinned, trying to appear friendly.

'Well, boys, you are lucky. I only have two slots left. How old are you?'

Elboron, determined not to make the same mistake, spoke quickly, 'I am fifteen years of age.' This was not exactly the truth, but they had decided that they had better both raise their ages by two years.

'And I am thirteen,' chimed in Eldarion. Before anything else could be said, a boy a few years older than either of them ran up.

'Am I too late?' wheezed the new comer. The man held out his hand for silence, and then he turned to Eldarion.

'I am afraid,' he said quietly, 'that you will not be able to participate. You see, this competition is held to see which of our young men are likely to make the best soldiers.' He paused and cleared his throat. 'You are rather on the small side for thirteen. In fact you're rather small and lightly built ever to be a soldier. Soldiers have to be strong so that they can fight effectively in battle. Maybe you can come back next year when you're a little older.' He nodded briskly indicating that the conversation held reached its conclusion.

Elboron would have sworn that Eldarion paled visibly. 'Wait! I thought this contest was for boys thirteen summers and older. Boys who might potentially be soldiers. We were here first, so we should receive priority. Maybe you could make room for one more boy.'

'I'm afraid I cannot. If I added room for one more, why not another and another. No, that would not do. The contest is supposed to be finished by the time the noon bell is struck. Prince Imrahil usually tries to be present for the last few bouts between the top lads. This boy is far older than you, and his build is more of a warrior. You can come back next year. You do not have to worry about being allowed to start training as a soldier.'

Eldarion thought about this for a moment. He supposed the man was doing what he thought was right, even if it was certainly did not seem just. He did not need to worry about being able to join the army, at least in that he was right. It was a time of peace, or near peace, and only a few men were now in the full time service of their homeland's army. He should do what was best for the people that would someday be his own.

'I hope you understand,' said the man apologetically. 'Keep on practicing and come back next year. The bouts begin in about an hour.' And so saying he walked away.

'I'm sorry about that, I really am,' said Elboron. 'Do you want to go and buy some sweetmeats? We don't have to come back here for a while; we ought to have plenty of time. Please come.'

Eldarion nodded, but then said, 'Hey Boromir,' He stressed the 'Boromir'. 'What did you just call me?' Elboron grinned apologetically, and they plunged into the crowd.

They had bought the candy, and had started back, when Eldarion stopped and motioned for Elboron to do the same. After a moment, Elboron raised an eyebrow in question. Eldarion did not answer; instead he darted off through the crowd at top speed. Elboron stood bewildered for a moment, and then followed his friend.

The main street was bustling with people. Eldarion was ducking through the main press of people. Elboron took a deep breath and followed suit. Moments later the prince of Gondor had found what he was looking for. A little way down a backstreet, there was a fight underway. There was a large boy punching a smaller one. He had the boy down, but Elboron didn't have time to register much else. He moaned aloud as he saw the heir to the throne of both Gondor and Arnor run up to the larger boy and punch him squarely in the nose. There was still press of people between him and the his friend. He had not the least doubt that Eldarion was going to be demolished.

He had no time to be in a city brawl, he had a contest to attend and renowned to win. Why did Eldarion have to make such rash choices? But no matter how stupid he thought his friend was being, Eldarion was his friend and he was going to help him. He pushed his way through the few remaining people between himself and the fight.

Already Eldarion's nose was bleeding, drops of blood falling off his chin, but there was a light in his eyes of rage and defiance. Elboron was in the midst of a running tackle when a strong hand gripped him firmly by the shoulder. For a moment he had a feeling of impending doom, and seeing his captor did not lessen this feeling. They, and the other boys who had originally started the fight, were surrounded by soldiers. Fight or flight were simply not options. The other boys were released with a warning of punishment if they created a public disturbance again.

'But you boys are not going to get off so easily.' said Elboron's captor.

'Look, sir. Them lads just jumped in on the spur of the moment. I doubt they even knew what was the issue. They're just youngsters and didn't mean to cause no harm. They didn't do anything wrong, if you see what I'm saying,' said a kindly looking vendor who had been selling his wares nearby. 'I would have helped the littler lad myself, except I haven't been much of a fighter since I lost my arm in the war.'

'I'll be the judge of whether they did anything wrong. Although I doubt it will be necessary to have them hanged,' added the leader of their captors dryly, and with that they were led away.

They were marched to the section of the palace where they had been lodging during their stay at Dol Amroth. When they reached their final destination, there was the king sitting calmly in a chair with his arms crossed and looking at them intently.

'My lord, I have brought you the runaways. When I found them, they were in a fist fight.' Reported their captor.

'Thank you, lord Faramir,' responded Aragorn crisply, 'Well, boys what have you to say for yourselves?' There was a pause.

Then Eldarion said hurriedly,'We meant to be back quickly; we didn't know there would be an hour before it started. And our participation in the fight was my fault.'

'I'm afraid I still have three questions. Firstly, where were you going; secondly, why didn't you say where you were going; thirdly, why were you in a fight?' said Aragorn slowly. 'Would you care to enlighten me?'

'We were going to participate in a contest for those trying to enter the army. We really thought it wouldn't take long. And about the fight, I don't know what it was over. We're really sorry,' confessed Eldarion.

'Do you boys realize how selfish you were being? Didn't you think that your parents would worry? And then to get into a fight that you admit you didn't know the cause of,' said Faramir angrily. 'I hope this shall not be repeated. Alphros' tutor shall have two new students until the end of our stay. Really, boys, you cannot act like street urchins.'

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was a lovely, cool breeze. The tutor had just left the room to fetch something.

'I'm sorry about getting in the fight and getting us caught. I didn't think…' Eldarion's voice trailed away.

There was a sullen pause. Elboron had wanted to show his parents that they could be proud of him. That hotheaded fight had ended any chance of that. He had honestly thought that with Eldarion out, he might have a chance, small though it might be, of winning.

'It was our duty to help that boy,' continued Eldarion awkwardly. 'We had to help him, had to think of him.'

The 'we' wasn't actually the truth. Elboron thought angrily that that was an excuse only Eldarion could use. Eldarion had been the one who had actually helped, not merely decided to come to the aid of a friend. Only Eldarion would be insane enough to go and get in a fight when they were trying not to be recognized. Well that wasn't quite true; Eldarion certainly got that from his father. Why couldn't he try to blend into a crowd?

'Just because you didn't get accepted into the contest didn't mean that you had to get me caught, which is exactly what you did. Why did you do it?' blurted Elboron thoughtlessly.

'You don't understand,' Whispered Eldarion. 'Someday I will be that boy's king, feel like I owe it to him.'

'No, I don't understand,' answered Elboron through clenched teeth.

* * *

9 years later

* * *

Death, the word filled Elboron's mind. How could his life have been pulled apart so quickly? One day he had been a young man living a wonderful life, the next day he was here, roughly bound and surrounded by enemy guards. It had all happened so fast.

The enemy had been cited and the beacons had been lit. He was less worried for his country then he probably should have been. Reinforcements had been called from the surrounding area, and they had come even before the enemy had been engaged. There had been a charge to drive the enemy from their position, and that was when everything had gone wrong.

Both Eldarion and he had been allowed to ride with the king, but in the press they were both separated. And then it happened. One of the king's guards had turned swiftly around in the saddle and ran his sword through Elessar's breastplate. Elboron had seen the king gaze at the sword for a moment and then slump over his horse.

He had caught just how it happened he wasn't sure. He had been on his horse one moment and off the next. The last thing he saw before he was hit on the head with a club was Eldarion's horse running riderless.

When he had awakened, dusk had already fallen, and he was in the midst of enemy's camp. One of their leaders, of that Elboron was certain, had come and told that come dawn he would be questioned and executed. Then, with these happy thoughts, he had left him.

Elboron was sure that in the end Gondor, the land he loved, would triumph. Indeed he was sure the enemy would be pursued, but it would be too late for him. He would die, and that would be that.

He was afraid to die, he tried not to be, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to live. There was so much in life, yet his was nearly ended. The enemy had wanted to pick off Gondor's leaders that seemed rather obvious, but beside that he had no idea of what their future plan would be. He wondered what it was like to be dead, he would soon find out. Seven guards were stationed around him. It was hardly necessary; he was past the help of the men of Gondor.

At that moment Elboron noticed that he could only see five of his guards. The two guards who had walked a short way into the woods were now quiet and were leaning awkwardly against a tree. Something silver flashed and two guards' throats were cut. Another two met the same fate before Elboron realized the first pair was dead. The last guard ran.

Something grabbed Elboron, picked him up, and a few seconds later they were both in a nearby tree, covered by some type of cloth. Elboron decided that silence would be the best option, since he was going to die anyway if he was caught. Running soldiers soon arrived and after a brief search of the surrounding area found a trail leading east.

Elboron's new captor cut his bounds, and then laughed quietly. 'Sorry about the delay,' said the shadow next to him.

'Eldarion, is that you?' said Elboron said in a whisper.

'Of course, who did you think it was? But then I forgot that elven cloaks are practically invisible, son of Faramir. You know, I really like elven weapons. You can stab two enemies at once, using a pair of knives; you cannot even do that with Anduril. Legolas has my sincerest thanks for these lovely weapons.'

'How did the soldiers miss us? Did you make that trail?' asked Elboron.

'Yes, I certainly did. It runs all the way to the nearest stream, I hope to make them think that we swam down it to cover our trail. Although how we could have fled so fast is beyond me. We will leave as soon as they go back to camp. Father says not to underestimate your enemy, but they seem to be quite simple.'

'How fares your father? I feared for his life.'

'I do not exactly know, but I am sure he will be alright. He always is,' laughed Eldarion quietly, yet poorly masking his worry. Despite this, he seemed to be enjoying himself rather.

'You really should not have rescued me. You might have been killed, and then what would have happened?' admonished Elboron.

'I know," said Eldarion suddenly serious. 'You would not understand, but it's the duty of a king to do what is in the best interest of his country, even if may not be what would be the best for him. And I think saving the life of her future steward is certainly in Gondor's best interest.'

'Now I think I do understand.' whispered Elboron with a rueful smile of remembrance.

* * *

"…and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King.'"-Balin, _An Unexpected Journey_


End file.
